Neko
by SedrickTheGreat
Summary: A Ikudse FanFic


Sorry First One ^.^

Amu was walking to school when all the sudden it felt like some one was following her. She stiffened up and tried not to get scarred. Yoru popped up and shouted "YO." making Amu almost fall at the sight of the little cat. "Were is Ikuto?" She asked with a shudder. "He wanted me to tell you that we are leaving," Yoru said. "WHAT! Why?" Already half way to Tadase's house, Ikuto was able to know her reaction. "Amu," he thought,"I'm sorry." He jumped up on a roof and sat there. Tadase's house, no other would have this roof. It was flat with ridges and a small person there. "Yo Kiseki." The purple haired chibi turned around."You will not call me by name." he said. The blond haired boy walked out of his house and turned around, "Yo Tsukiyomi." The boy on the roof smiled, " Yo Tadase." The blond boy turned around and headed to school. Later that day Amu was thinking of what she had said the day before. "I hate you, I never want to see you again," was only a little of the mad and shocked things she had shouted.

The blue headed boy was asleep when Tadase had pushed him out of his bed. "Ow kiddy king, that hurt." "Serves you right," he said in anger. "What did I say," he said as he stood up. Just then the blond boy walked out. Ikuto had followed him to Amu's house and wondered why he was here. The pink headed girl answered the door."Hell-oh, Tadase what are you doing here," she said with disappointment. "If you want me to go I will, I just wanted to give you your cat back," he said sadly. "My cat, more like you cat," she said with shock,"He left me and went to your house." He tried to tell her that he didn't tell him to come to his house and that he just showed up that morning. "I did, I just went to his house and sat on his roof, " Ikuto said coming out of shadows completely character transformed. "Ikuto," both of the elementary children said at the same time. Ran, Miki, and Su came from behind Amu. "Yoru you agree with him," Ran had shouted .The cheerleader had shouted so loud that Ami ran to grab her. "Amu, help Ran." Miki said. "I'll Help~ nya," The small cat had said. As the cat and artist had tried to grab the cheerleader. Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto had been in silence. Ikuto had started to walk off when the blond boy and pink girl had grabbed his shirt and told him to stay. "I'm not a dog," He said in a smart tone. They just looked at him and sighed.

"I have been wondering why you guys hate each other and all I can come up with is when Ikuto ran off, Utau said, that's when Tadase's family had stopped talking to hers," she had said in what felt like forever. The boys looked at each other with hate when Ikuto stood up and petted Tadase's head. "Kiddy king won't tell you, okay then I-," he was cut off by a small and faint "No." Tadase didn't want Amu to hate Ikuto. Amu was confused. After Tadase had confessed to Amu they talked, but a few days later he had found out that Ikuto was in the closet when he had confessed. Shocked, he ran and Amu yelled at Ikuto.

Again Tadase had gone back home and Ikuto was there. "Go away or keep quiet because I have home work." The blond boy said as he turned around to the desk and began to work. Ikuto looked at him with curiosity, What DID he do all those years ago. "Iku~nii~san, come and play with me~!" The young flash back called, "No, he's going on a date with me~! "Another one had said. He had sat them both down and began to play on his violin. Ikuto had been 10 years old at the time and could play the violin.

A small voice began to sing, it was Utau, singing so sweetly. Ikuto didn't know that he had fallen asleep again, he was use to it, Tadase on the other hand had to go to bed and he was in the way . "You stupid thieving cat!" he yelled, "I need to sleep and your in my bed." Yawning as usual, he got up and went to the roof. As he tried to sleep, all he could think of was the little blond boy in his dreams. He looked down in the window of the boy and saw him looking back blushing as bright as ever. "T-Tadase-chan," Ikuto said. "Iku-nii-san..." The blond boy had said at the same time. Iku-nii-san was a name he had given Ikuto when he was younger.

"That's been a while," he had said after a few minutes,"I kinda miss it." The blond boy looked as if he was back to 5 years old, since the boy was 10 years old now. He had a lost-child look on his face. Ikuto climbed in to his window and grabbed him in a hug. Laying there made him realize, this wasn't about Amu. It was about his nii-sans love. He had missed his older brother and wanted him back. "I'm still with Easter and I can't get out." The lost child looked down and covered his head. "But I miss my... Iku-nii-san..." Tadase said with a yawn. And with that, he was asleep.


End file.
